¿Cómo saber si me ama?
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Kagome, luego de la muerte de Kikyô, está dudosa de lo que el hanyô siente por ella, y sus amigas deciden ayudarla mostrándole una revista con un artículo interesante: '¿Cómo saber si él te ama? Veintitrés formas de saberlo'. Cap. 9 UP!
1. Teen Girl

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Summary: **Kagome, luego de la muerte de Kikyô, está dudosa de lo que el hanyô siente por ella, y sus amigas deciden ayudarla mostrándole una revista con un artículo interesante: '¿Cómo saber si él te ama? Veintitrés formas de saberlo'.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo uno: Teen Girl**

Caminaba lenta pero tranquilamente hacia la escuela. Le había costado mucho poder convencer a InuYasha de que la dejara ir un par de días a su época, así que no podía desaprovechar y debía ir al colegio para poder ponerse al día de una vez por todas.

— ¡Kagome-chan!—volteó a ver y pudo ver a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi correr hacia ella con una sonrisa.—Al fin se te pasó el síndrome de Gerstmann, ¿cierto?

"¿Síndrome de qué? Tendré que hablar con el abuelo".

—Eh, sí, claro, ya estoy bien.—dijo tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

—Y dinos, ¿qué tal te ha ido con tu novio?—preguntó emocionada Yuka.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, el celoso, posesivo, grosero y que juega a dos bandas, ¿qué ha pasado con él?—preguntó Eri con ansiedad.

—Bueno, yo…

**¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

— ¡Vamos a clases! No queremos llegar tarde, ¿cierto?—dijo dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia la entrada a la escuela.

— ¡Matte, Kagome-chan!—las chicas comenzaron a correr tras ella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¿Vas a decirnos como van las cosas con tu novio, Kagome-chan?—preguntó Ayumi con la mirada anhelante.

Se dirigían al WacDonald's para almorzar con unas ricas hamburguesas y las chicas seguían esperando que Kagome soltara la sopa.

—Sí, y con la otra chica.—dijo Yuka.

—Pues verán…—dijo Kagome pausando su caminar.—Ella… Murió hace unos meses… Y yo no sé aun, qué es lo que él siente.—dijo ella con la mirada gacha.

—No te preocupes, Kagome-chan, nosotras lo arreglaremos todo.

Sin decir más, la jalaron hasta el restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa más apartada para poder hablar tranquilas.

—He estado esperando el momento perfecto para sacar esto.—dijo Eri emocionada revolviendo su mochila en busca de algo.

— ¿Van a ordenar ya?—preguntó el camarero.

—Dos hamburguesas con queso para cada una y cuatro tés de limón.—pidió Yuka.

—Enseguida.—dijo el muchacho retirándose.

— ¡Lo encontré!—y de forma triunfal sacó una revista de su mochila y la agitó en el aire.

— ¿Qué es eso, Eri-chan?—preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Es una revista, se llama Teen Girl, en ella sale todo lo que una chica necesita y tiene que saber, de hecho, en la de este mes, sale un artículo que solucionará todos tus problemas, Kagome-chan.—dijo pasándole la revista y señalando una parte de la portada.

— "Cómo saber si él chico de tus sueños está enamorado de ti en veintitrés pasos"—leyó Kagome en voz alta.—No creo en estas cosas, chicas.—dijo devolviéndole la revista.

— ¡Anda, Kagome! La revista siempre acierta, lo sé por experiencia, así supe que Tumiko-kun estaba enamorado de mí.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Tumiko-kun?—preguntaron las otras dos a coro.

—Eso no es importante, anda, léelo, Kagome-chan.—le dijo Eri devolviéndole la revista.

La miko suspiró y asintió resignada. Abrió la página correspondiente y leyó en voz alta.

— "Un hombre enamorado es un hacedor, no un hablador, si él te quiere hará cosas por ti, ya sea que esto signifique darte un ramo de flores, llevarte el desayuno a la cama o soportar a tu tía cuando viene a visitarte durante tres semanas. Un chico enamorado no es alguien que necesita pasar un tiempo tratando de adivinar si lo está o no: los hombres no son tan complicados, ellos simplemente lo saben. ¿Te preguntas como saber si un chico te quiere? En Teen Girl te damos la respuesta."—casi se echa a reír pensando en InuYasha de esa forma.

¿Él? ¿Darle flores, llevarle comida a la cama, soportar a su tía? ¡Y cual tía!

Sin poder contenerlo apartó la revista y se echó a reír.

—No te rías, Kagome-chan, en serio lo que dice ahí es la verdad, tal vez suene extraño, pero por favor, promete que te fijarás en lo que hace tu chico.—pidió Eri con ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir.

—Eri-chan…—musitaron las otras dos con vergüenza.

—Pero Eri-chan, no creo que esto en realidad sea funcional. Yo sé que él aun la ama a ella y que no importa el tiempo que pase nunca podrá verme de la misma forma.—las chicas pudieron ver la profunda tristeza de los ojos de Kagome.

—Anda, Kagome-chan, promete que lo harás.—le pidió Eri.

—Pero…

— ¡Hazlo!—exigió.

—E-Está bien…

—Aquí está su comida.—dijo el camarero sirviéndole sus bebidas y sus hamburguesas.

—Arigato.—dijeron al unísono y el joven se despidió.

A Kagome no le quedó de otra que llevarse la revista a casa. Bueno, ¿qué podía perder con intentarlo?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Agotada, la miko tiró su mochila a la cama y se dejó caer sobre la misma.

Buff… Había sido un día muy largo.

Aburrida y sin ganas de estudiar sacó la revista que Eri le había dado. ¿Nada perdía con leer, no?

"El hombre tiende a ocultar sus sentimientos. Esto lleva a muchas mujeres a vivir cierta incertidumbre en sus relaciones. En muchos casos, la inseguridad que genera la pareja es el detonante para terminar cualquier relación".

Bueno, era cierto que InuYasha era cerrado con sus sentimientos, pero eso no tenía nada que ver, ¿o sí?

Siguió leyendo y luego no podía despegarse de la reviste. ¡Hasta se sintió identificada en algunos de los ejemplos que salían en la misma!

Respiró.

Tal vez probar lo que decía la revista no era tan malo.

Ahora estaba decidido. Descubriría si InuYasha sentía algo más que amistad por ella, aunque eso era obvio, pero ella quería saber si él la amaba a ella.

Pondría a prueba las palabras de la revista, sabría en 23 pasos si el hanyô la quería o no.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Esta idea tenía mucho rondándome en la cabeza, así que al fin decidí presentarla. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Esperan ya el próximo capítulo? :)

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	2. Confianza

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo dos: Confianza**

**-**Si tu chico te ama, confiará en ti más que en nadie, aun en las cosas más pequeñas**-**

— ¡Kagomeeeeee!—se pudo escuchar un grito furioso afuera de la casa.— ¡No me ignores, joder!

— ¡Cállate! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?! ¡Me van a suspender por tu culpa!—gritó molesta la miko.— ¡Te he dicho claramente que no salgas de la casa!—lo encaró echando chispas por los ojos. El hanyô tragó duro al verla.— ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender eso siquiera, InuYasha?!

—Keh, haces demasiado alboroto por nada.

— ¿Por nada, dices? ¡Solo lo dices porque eso no afecta en lo más mínimo tu vida!—el hanyô se encogió de hombros y ella estalló.— ¡Osuwari!

Y el hanyô quedó de nuevo estampado contra el suelo.

—Mierda.—lo escuchó mascullar pero lo ignoró completamente entrando a su casa y dirigiéndose a su habitación sin saludar a nadie.

Al entrar tiró su mochila a algún rincón y se sentó en su cama suspirando frustrada.

— ¿Nee-chan?—dijo Sôta asomándose a la habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sôta?—preguntó cortante.

El infante tragó duro y respondió.

—Mamá dice que ya está el almuerzo, y que si Inu-no-ni-chan nos quiere acompañar, que es bienvenido, como siempre.

—Dile que ya bajo.—dijo sin mirar a su hermano.

El niño, prefiriendo no meterse en problemas, se limitó a asentir y desapareció del lugar.

—Kagome.—InuYasha gruñó apareciendo por la ventana.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le preguntó molesta.

— ¿Por qué carajos me enviaste al suelo hace un instante?—gruñó.

— ¡Por idiota! Además, no entiendo que haces aquí, dijimos que volvería en tres días, y eso es hasta mañana.

—Eh… pues yo…—logró articular con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya está la comida!—pudo escuchar la voz de su madre que les gritaba desde abajo.

—Comerás con nosotros, ¿cierto, InuYasha?

—Eh, sí.

Sin decir más bajaron por las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde su madre servía ya el almuerzo.

—InuYasha-kun, me alegra que estés aquí, come lo que quieras, cariño.—le dijo amablemente la madre de Kagome.

—Gracias, señora.—dijo él tomando lugar en la mesa.

Comieron tranquilamente, aunque podía sentirse al hanyô un poco tenso.

Al terminar, la señora Higurashi recogió los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos. Kagome le hizo una seña al hanyô para que este la acompañara a su habitación. El hanyô la siguió y una vez de regreso arriba se sentó en la cama de Kagome mientras que esta se paraba enfrente de él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el hanyô confundido.

—Vas a decirme a que viniste, InuYasha.—dijo con las manos en su cadera mirándolo fijamente.

—Eh… Bueno yo… venia a pedirte un favor.—dijo con un ligero sonrojo evitando su mirada.

La miko inmediatamente dejó su enojo a un lado, sorprendida.

— ¿Un favor? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó sentándose al lado de él.

—Yo quería… que me ayudaras con mis heridas.

— ¿eh?—a la mente de la miko llegó la última batalla en la que estuvieron. InuYasha había salido gravemente herido y gracias al veneno en sus heridas aun no había sanado completamente.— ¿Miroku y Sango no pudieron ayudarte?

—Keh, no confío en esos dos para esto, prefiero que lo hagas tú. —dijo cruzándose de brazos y evitando su mirada.

— ¿E-En serio?—preguntó ella con el corazón acelerado.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?—preguntó para cambiar el tema.

Ella le sonrió y dejó que se quitara el haori y el gi, quedando solo con los viejos vendajes sucios y maltratados.

—Traeré más vendajes.—dijo ella saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¡Sigan leyendo! :)

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	3. Pequeños detalles

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo tres: Pequeños detalles**

**-** Los pequeños detalles: Él muestra su amor en pequeñas maneras que no puedas notar todo el tiempo, ya sea cuidarte cuando estás enferma, darte la mejor bebida o el mejor asiento…**-**

—Gomen ne, InuYasha. —se disculpó Kagome, quien yacía en su cama enferma con alta fiebre.

—Keh, no digas tonterías, no es tu culpa. —dijo sentándose al lado en la cama, haciéndole compañía.

—Pero estoy retrasando todo el viaje, sé que es importante para ti.

—Keh, cállate, tu salud es más importante ahora, así que deja de decir tonterías.

La señora Higurashi entró en la habitación llevándole a su hija el desayuno en una bandeja, la cual depositó en la cama con una sonrisa.

—Debo salir con tu abuelo al hospital para su chequeo, y Sôta no volverá hasta después de la escuela, confío en que InuYasha-kun podrá cuidar de ti, ¿cierto cariño? —le preguntó amablemente al hanyô, el cual asintió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. —Bueno, hija, te dejo en buenas manos. —le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y luego salió de la habitación para marcharse.

La miko se dispuso a comer, sentándose en la cama con un poco de dificultad, a lo cual el hanyô no tardó en responder ayudándola a sentarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó dejando la bandeja con comida sobre su regazo.

—Hai, arigato, InuYasha. —ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer.

Él la observaba atentamente mientras ella despacio acababa con su desayuno. La miko estaba con fiebre, nada grave, pero aun así eso le quitaba una buena parte de su energía, a pesar de no tener gripe, la fiebre podía detenerla, y él prefería que ella estuviera completamente a salvo en esos momentos, además, no le molestaba estar con ella en lo más mínimo, de hecho, s sentía bien cuidarla y saber que ella lo necesitaba.

— ¿Puedes ponerlo en el escritorio? —le preguntó tendiéndole al hanyô la bandeja. Él asintió y obedeció para luego volver a sentarse en la cama a su lado. —Arigato. —dijo recostándose en su hombro.

El hanyô simplemente se sonrojó levemente y dejó que la miko se acurrucara en él.

—No es necesario que estés aquí, cuidándome.

—Prometí cuidarte y protegerte, Kagome. Lo hago porque quiero.

Ella solo sonrió sin que él se percatara y susurró un "gracias".

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Avanzando. ¡Nos leemos! :)

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

╜**A•4æ 5↑#↓ -ξ˶ξ**** κηθι_μξλοξνο****␟ζ**

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	4. Postura

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo cuatro: Postura**

**-** Saca el pecho, echa los hombros hacia atrás y trata de parecer más alto: Este es un gesto inconsciente que heredamos de la época en la que los machos debían cazar. Un compañero con buena complexión física era mucho más deseable que otro menos agraciado.**-**

— ¿Entonces estuviste enferma, Kagome-chan? —le preguntó Sango a su amiga, con quien en esos instantes estaba dándose un baño en el río, con los yukatas para bañarse, obviamente.

—Hai, por eso no pudimos venir antes, InuYasha quiso quedarse cuidándome.

—Es increíble como ese idiota puede tener su lado tierno contigo, Kagome-chan. —dijo ella dejando a un lado el balde con el cual estaba echándose agua en la cabeza.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sango-chan?

La castaña solo le sonrió y tomó su balde para poder marcharse, seguida de Kagome.

—Creo que deberías hablar con InuYasha. —le dijo una vez que estuvieron listas, ya vestidas.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? —preguntó ella confundida.

Sango se sentó en las raíces de un árbol suspirando.

—Ya sabes… todos sabemos que tienen algo pendiente.

—Son solo ilusiones tuyas, Sango-chan, sé que InuYasha aun no puede olvidar a Kikyô. —dijo ella con la mirada gacha.

—Pero él siente algo por ti, Kagome-chan, aunque no quiera decirlo. —dijo volviéndose a poner en pie y sonriéndole a su amiga.

La miko solo le sonrió con tristeza.

—Regresemos a la aldea.

Sango le volvió a sonreír y juntas comenzaron a caminar en rumbo a la aldea. Al llegar pudieron distinguir las figuras de Miroku, Shippô e InuYasha, quienes parecían conversar tranquilamente.

Cuando ellas se acercaron sonrientes Miroku examinó al hanyô con la mirada y sonrió con malicia al verlo. Él ya se había dado cuenta y lo sabía por tener más experiencia. Cuando Kagome se acercó al hanyô este inmediatamente, aunque también de forma inconsciente, echó sus hombros hacia atrás y se puso recto. Claro que su amigo no lo había notado, pero él sí.

—Debemos continuar con nuestro viaje. —sentenció el hanyô en pose firme.

— ¿Y si comemos primero, InuYasha? —le preguntó Kagome sonriente.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero ya nos hemos retrasado bastante! —reclamó InuYasha, molesto.

—Pero ya es medio día, InuYasha, comemos y luego nos vamos.

—No, comeremos luego, ahora debemos de seguir. —dijo encarándola.

—Tú siempre quieres comer, ¡no tiene sentido! —exclamó ella.

— ¡Estamos retrasados, y además es por tu culpa!

— ¡¿Mía?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! —exclamó la chica molesta.

— ¡Si no te hubieras enfermado ya estaríamos muy lejos de aquí!

— ¡Osuwari!

Y el hanyô cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, maldiciendo. La miko se alejó de allí molesta mientras que sus amigos lo miraban desde arriba de modo resignado.

—Oye, InuYasha, no es culpa de Kagome-chan que se haya enfermado. —le dijo Sango con extraña paciencia cuando él se levantaba del piso. Este la fulminó con la mirada y fue a correr tras Kagome.

— ¡Detente allí! —dijo saltando y quedando justo frente a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡No tenías derecho alguno a mandarme al suelo! —exclamó él, molesto, pero sin perder su pose firme.

— ¡Tú eres el que se está comportando como un niño, InuYasha!

—Keh, esa no es escusa.

La miko suspiró resignada. Sabía perfectamente que con él nunca llegaría a ningún lado, así que prefirió dejar de discutir.

—InuYasha. —dijo ella en voz baja acercándose a él, quien inconscientemente hizo de nuevo sus hombros para atrás, dejándose ver más alto y poniéndose levemente nervioso.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Eres un idiota. —y dicho esto se alejó de él dejándolo confundido y desencajado.

—Keh, maldita Kagome.

Y de esta forma recobró su posición antigua y se encorvó un poco, dejando ver su cara de por vencido y se dispuso a seguir a la miko.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Avanzando. ¡Nos leemos! :)

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	5. Tiempo juntos

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo cinco: Tiempo juntos**

**-**Quiere pasar tiempo contigo: Una pareja que verdaderamente te ama aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para buscarte, llamarte o proponer hacer algo juntos.**-**

Caminaban como siempre, en busca de algún lugar en donde poder descansar, y como siempre, InuYasha y Kagome iban caminando juntos adelante y Miroku y Sango atrás, junto con Shippô y Kirara.

_—Keh, llevamos mucho tiempo sin encontrar ningún rastro de Naraku. —dijo el hanyô, hastiado._

_—Anímate, InuYasha, así podremos estar en paz más tiempo. —le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa._

_El hanyô solo roló los ojos._

_—Creo que aquí podremos dormir durante la noche, no creo que encontremos cerca una aldea por ahora. —dijo Miroku._

_—Tiene razón, Hôshi-sama. —dijo Sango de acuerdo con el monje._

_—Bien, está decidido, dormiremos aquí. —sentenció Kagome._

_— ¿Ehhh? ¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta? —exclamó disgustado el hanyô, pero todos lo estaban ignorando, ya que habían comenzado a preparar la fogata._

_Gruñó._

_—Iré a buscar leña. —dijo Kagome poniéndose en pie._

_—Iré contigo. —dijo InuYasha sin pensarlo dos veces._

_—No hace falta, InuYasha, puedo ir sola._

_—Dije que iré contigo._

_Ella se encogió de hombros resignada y, junto a InuYasha, se internaron un poco más en el bosque para buscar leña._

_— ¿Sabes, InuYasha? —comenzó a hablar Kagome, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados._

_— ¿Eh?_

_—Hacía mucho que no nos quedábamos los dos solos._

_—Eh… Sí. —un ligero sonrojo adornó las mejillas del hanyô._

_La miko le sonrió y comenzó a recoger leña, siendo observada por él._

_—Creo que ya es suficiente. —dijo con varias ramas entre sus brazos._

_—Yo las llevaré. —dijo tomando las ramas él mismo._

_—Arigato. —Kagome volvió a sonreírle._

_—Oye, Kagome. —comenzó algo dubitativo._

_— ¿Sí, InuYasha?_

_— ¿Te gustaría... ir luego, conmigo, al prado que está cerca de aquí? La noche está despejada y…—se interrumpió a sí mismo, avergonzado. Jamás había hecho algo parecido._

_La miko le miró sorprendida y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas._

_— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido y avergonzado por la forma en que ella lo veía._

_—No, nada, le dejamos esto a los chicos y vamos, ¿sí?_

_El asintió con un sonrojo en las mejillas y juntos regresaron al campamento._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Aun quedan muchos capítulos por leer, ¡espérenme! :D

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	6. Siempre te protegerè

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo seis: Siempre te protegeré**

**-** Te ayuda cuando lo necesitas: una pareja que te ama procura ayudarte en los momentos en que tú lo requieras.**-**

_— ¡Kaze no kizu!_

_El monstruo deforme y en realidad, algo poderoso, que los atacaba terminó hecho picadillo luego de la segunda Herida del Viento que InuYasha le mandó._

_— ¡Imbécil, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te metas en medio de la batalla?! —exclamó InuYasha, visiblemente cabreado._

_Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido y, dispuesta a reclamarle, se puso en pie con las manos en las caderas._

_— ¡No tienes derecho a gritarme, solo quería ayudarte! —exclamó molesta._

_— ¡Si lo que quieres es ayudar, deberías dejar de estorbar primero!_

_Auch, golpe bajo._

_La miko presionó sus labios y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos._

_— ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Una carga, un estorbo?_

_—N-No, e-espera, Kagome, yo no…_

_— ¡Al suelo!_

_El rostro del hanyô impactó directamente en la tierra y el resto del grupo negó con la cabeza mientras Kagome se marchaba en dirección al pozo, ya que estaban en la aldea de Kaede._

_—Sabes que si Kagome-sama no hubiera intervenido serías papilla, ¿cierto? —le dijo Miroku._

_— ¡Keh! —el hanyô se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. —Me voy, ¡y no voy tras Kagome, ¿oyeron?! —exclamó antes de comenzar a correr en dirección al pozo, al igual que la miko._

_—No le veo sentido al hecho de que niegue ir tras ella y termina yéndose en su misma dirección._

_—Yo tampoco, Sango. —dijo Miroku, negando con la cabeza._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En un dos por tres llegó al pozo, interrumpiendo el camino de Kagome.

_— ¡Apártate, no quiero verte! —exclamó la miko, amenazando con llorar._

_— ¡Me importa una mierda, yo sí quiero verte!_

_La miko lo miró perpleja mientras él seguía con el ceño fruncido._

_—No dejaré que cruces el maldito pozo. —dijo firme._

_—Tú no me das órdenes, además, si solo soy un estorbo no entiendo para qué me quieres aquí._

_—Maldición, Kagome, ¡sabes que eso no es cierto!_

_— ¡Claro que lo es, soy una inútil! —de pronto la conversación dio un giro radical. — ¡Tú tienes razón, solo estorbo en la batalla, todo porque no sé luchar! —exclamó llorosa._

_—K-Kagome, n-no. ¡Eso no es cierto, tú ayudas, y mucho!_

_— ¡Eso no pareció hace un rato! Sé que solo soy una carga._

_—No lo entiendes, maldición, no eres un estorbo, es solo que…_

_Estas palabras llamaron la atención de la miko._

_InuYasha titubeó._

_—No quiero que te pase nada, Kagome, t-tú… eres muy importante para mí. —dijo sonrojado y sin verla a los ojos. —Quiero protegerte. —continuó. —es solo que tú eres muy impulsiva._

_La miko bajó la mirada._

_—Siento lo que dije. —finalizó InuYasha y ella lo miró._

_Sonrió._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Yo sé, yo sé, es chiquito, he tardado mucho…

Participa en el Reto del mes de Octubre: mes del ¡muajaja! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	7. Orgullo

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo siete: Orgullo.**

**-** Lo haces sentir muy orgulloso: Él se jacta de sus logros, y no puede dejar de hablar de lo maravilloso que es cuando logras algo.**-**

_La flecha envuelta en una pura luz rosa destrozó lo que quedaba del monstruo._

_Kagome se dejó caer, cansada._

_—Cada vez me maravillo más con su increíble capacidad, Kagome-sama. —le halagó Miroku._

_La miko suspiró._

_—Sí, Kagome-chan, de no ser por ti, el veneno nos hubiera matado a todos. —concordó Sango._

_La miko sonrió con cansancio. Era cierto, ella había acabado con el monstruo a punta de flechazos, pero no creía que fuera la gran cosa._

_—Sí, Kagome, esta vez has estado magnífica. —dijo Shippô._

_—Gracias a todos, chicos. —agradeció, poniéndose en pie y estirando sus músculos._

_—Apresúrense, ¿no? ¡Nos estamos retrasando!_

_Claro que la voz del hanyô no era para decirse "gratificante"._

_— ¡Siéntate!_

_Merecían un descanso, ¿no?_

_—Descansaremos un momento, y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta. —declaró firmemente Kagome._

_—Keh, pero si solo era un demonio debilucho, ¡no necesitamos descansar!_

_—Nosotros somos humanos, InuYasha, ¿Cuántas veces hay que repetírtelo? No tenemos tu resistencia. —dijo Miroku, sentándose en una roca._

_—Keh. —masculló poniéndose en pie._

_—Iré por agua. —anunció Kagome, tomando las botellas y termos que tenían._

_El hanyô se limitó a seguirla._

_—Oe, Kagome. —llamó su atención mientras que ella llenaba los recipientes con agua._

_— ¿Mm? —se limitó a contestar ella._

_—Lo has hecho muy bien._

_Ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida. Tenía un ligero sonrojo pero pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, así que sonrió._

_—Gracias._

_—Has mejorado mucho, estoy orgulloso._

_No supo que la hizo sentir mejor, si el orgullo con que dijo esas palabras o el que las hubiera dicho._

_—Arigato, InuYasha._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Sí, sí, es súper-mega-corto, pero creo que está bien.

Participa en el Reto del mes de Octubre: mes del ¡muajaja! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	8. Un hombre fuerte

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo ocho: Un hombre fuerte.**

**-** Él se esfuerza mucho por impresionarte: Trata de que lo veas como un buen partido, fuerte, galán, atrevido…**-**

_Le dio la vuelta a la página de la revista y suspiró._

_"Él se esfuerza mucho por impresionarte"._

_Bah. InuYasha trataba de impresionar a todo el mundo y se las daba siempre de "muy macho", podría simplemente omitir esa "señal" que mencionaba la revista. Aunque ella no necesitaba que él hiciera ese tipo de cosas para notar lo fuerte que era, y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Galán._

_Bueno, tal vez no 'Galán', pero InuYasha era sumamente atractivo. ¡Incluso le gustó a un hombre! (Inclúyase aquí: Jakotsu)._

_Suspiró de nuevo._

_— ¿Te ocurre algo, Kagome-chan?_

_La voz de Sango la trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

_—No es nada, Sango-chan._

_— ¡Sankon-tessô!_

_Un monstruo de fuerza regular cayó al suelo en pedazos. El hanyô sonrió orgulloso y se puso en pose triunfal. A pesar de que el monstruo no era tan débil pudo destrozarlo sin necesidad de sacar a Tessaiga._

_Volteó a ver a Kagome. Ella seguía hablando con Sango._

_'Mierda, no me ha visto'. -masculló en su interior._

Kagome volteó en su dirección al oír el cadáver caer, pero inmediatamente volvió su vista a Sango y siguió hablando con ella.

'Maldición'.

_—Te ves frustrado, InuYasha._

_—Keh, cállate, Miroku._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Ya sé, cada vez más cortos, pero tengan en cuenta que son detalles en lo que se basa el fic.

Participa en el Reto del mes de Octubre: mes del ¡muajaja! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	9. Vete a la mierda

**¿Cómo saber si me ama?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo nueve: Vete a la mierda.**

**-** Se inclina hacia ti: Si tu pareja se inclina ligeramente hacia ti mientras habla o se queda con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba, es una señal de interés.**-**

_— ¿Inclinarse? —musitó para sí misma sin dejar de ver la revista._

_¿Era en serio? ¿Se supone que debería de notar eso?_

_—Oe, Kagome, ¿Qué tanto lees?_

_Dio un respingo al oír la voz del hanyô y bajó la revista para encontrarse directamente con su rostro, que denotaba curiosidad._

_—Eh… Nada._

_—Mientes, ¿Qué tienes allí? —se inclinó hacia ella con la intención de quitarle la revista de las manos._

_—Nada que te interese. —dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido._

_—Kagome. —gruñó._

_— ¿Necesitas algo, InuYasha? —preguntó con obvias intenciones de molestarlo._

_—Sí. Has estado muy extraña. ¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo? —le dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_—Ya te lo dije: __**n-a-d-a**__. —recalcó._

_—Bien, si no es nada, dame eso cosa. —dijo refiriéndose a la revista._

_—No. —dijo poniéndola tras su espalda, como queriendo protegerla._

_— ¡Kagome! —gruñó perdiendo la paciencia e inclinándose con el propósito de retarla._

_— ¡Vete a la mierda, InuYasha!_

_Dicho esto, la miko se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar a pasos decididos hacia la aldea._

_—Acaba de decir… ¿mierda? —musitó para sí._

_Bien. Algo malo definitivamente le ocurría a Kagome. ¡Ella nunca utilizaba ese tipo de palabras! Todo tenía que ver con esa maldita revista, estaba seguro. De alguna forma se las apañaría para saber lo que era._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Todos dormían. ¿La razón? Era de noche, simple y sencillo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, el hanyô se acercó a la mochila de la miko y la abrió, hurgando en ella.

Peines, espejos, vendajes, medicamentos, ropa… ¡Bingo!

Tomó la revista entre sus manos y vio la portada. Por suerte, al ser un hanyô, no tenía problemas en leer en la noche.

"Teen Girl.

Moda y brillo. Pág. 4.

¿Qué comen las estrellas? Pág. 6.

¿Cómo saber si tu novio está enamorado de ti? ¡Averígualo en 23 pasos! Pág. 8."

Eso último estaba escrito en grande y el hanyô, sin resistir la tentación, abrió la revista en esa página.

_— ¿Cómo saber si él está enamorado de ti? —leyó en voz alta. — ¡¿Pero qué tonterías son estas?! —masculló._

_¿Sería acaso eso lo que Kagome había estado leyendo?_

_El pensar en eso fue como que le dieran una cubetada de agua fría. ¿Kagome estaba enamorado de otro?_

_—Maldita traidora. —musitó en el fondo dolido._

_Se saltó completamente la introducción y comenzó a leer los "pasos" o, en realidad, "señales"._

"1. Si tu chico te ama, confiará en ti más que en nadie, aun en las cosas más pequeñas."

_—Pfftt…—bufó._

Menudas estupideces. ¿Quién no confiaría en Kagome?

"2. Los pequeños detalles: Él muestra su amor en pequeñas maneras que no puedas notar todo el tiempo, ya sea cuidarte cuando estás enferma, darte la mejor bebida o el mejor asiento…"

Lo meditó un poco.

Luego se arrepintió.

¿Por qué demonios estaba leyendo esas cursiliadas?

Si Kagome estaba enamorada de alguien más era SU problema, no de él.

…

…

Carajo. ¡Claro que era su problema! Ella no podía, simplemente **no podía**, enamorarse de otro. ¡Le había prometido quedarse con él siempre! No podía romper su promesa, y menos por un maldito niño mimado que posiblemente era de su época.

_—Estúpida. —masculló._

_— ¿InuYasha?_

_Volteó rápidamente, alterado._

_La miko estaba viéndole mientras se frotaba un ojo, por el sueño._

_—Y-Yo…—tartamudeó, escondiendo la revista atrás de él._

_— ¿Qué tienes allí? —ahora sonaba más despierta._

_Volteó a ver su mochila y vio todas las cosas afuera, excepto…_

_— ¡Osuwari!_

_Se levantó rápidamente a recoger la revista y la abrazó contra su pecho._

_— ¡Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas! ¡No es nada que tenga que ver contigo!_

_Auch._

_Entonces… ¿Si estaba enamorada de otro?_

_—Keh, yo solo quería ver por qué has estado tan rara. —masculló mientras se sentaba, fingiendo indiferencia._

_— ¡Vete a la mierda, InuYasha!_

_'¿Inclinarse? ¡Ja! Hacia el suelo.'- pensó Kagome._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Lo alargué un poco. ¿Qué tal?

Participa en el Reto del mes de Octubre: mes del ¡muajaja! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


End file.
